Hot Start in Coach
by rockin1323
Summary: Sookie and Eric meet on a flight to Seattle. Will it be a summer fling or romance? AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely characters I am writing about. They all belong to Charlene Harris. However, the story plot is my original.

* * *

Airplanes in the Night Sky

_Spending the summer with Jessica and Pam is much better than moving back in with my parents. I'm just happy they let me put my stuff in my old room before I left. I swear I thought they were going to handcuff me to the bed post when they found out I bought a ticket to Seattle. Spending the summer going to free concerts, chilling in coffee houses, and waiting tables all summer. It sounds good to me. My job doesn't even begin until September, once someone retires._ Sookie put her carry on above her, and took a seat. The window, the worst spot on the plane. No that's probably one next to the emergency doors. Sookie peered over the seat in front of her, looking at the passengers entering the plane. _Let's play the travel game. Who's going to be Sookie Stackhouse's travel buddy? Could it be the man the suit, the woman with the crying baby, or possibly the sweaty bald man?_ After a few minutes of looking she gave up and began reading the romance novel she purchased before boarding.

As the pilots voice crackled though out the place, someone came running through the cabin door. "Sorry." Eric Northman said to the middle-aged flight attendant. He walked down the isle looking for his seat. He put his jacket on the chair, and stored his bag in the over head compartment. He sat down and looked at the girl next to him. She appeared to be his age. He glanced at her again, from what he could tell she was a bombshell. Everything about her screamed sex goddess, from the way her clothes hugged her curves to the way her lips were set while she was reading her book.

Sookie glanced at the man next to her when he looked away. She finally saw the face of the beautiful washboard abs. This guy was handsome, he seemed like the cute nerd. From what she saw she was definitely attracted to the beautiful stranger. He had pale blonde hair that she just wanted to run her hands through. When she made eye contact with him she saw that he had the most beautiful blue eyes, like the sea, that were kept behind a pair of glasses. Sookie closed the book to look out the window. The plane was slowly moving down the runway. Once the plane was in the air and the "fasten your seatbelt" light had gone off, Sookie looked to her right. The guy also looked over to her. She smiled.

He smiled back. "Hi, I'm Eric." He paused, extending a very large hand. "Eric Northman."

"Sookie Stackhouse nice to meet you." She said shaking his extended hand.

Eric waited a few more minutes to think of something to say. "What are you going to Seattle for?" He asked. _That question had sounded better in my head, a lot of questions sounded better in his head. The main one being will you fuck me in the bathroom on this plane immediately?_

"I'm looking for a summer job while I stay with friends, what about yourself?"

"I'm following my work." Eric smiled. Eric looked at the girl named Sookie, who had a very interesting name with a cute accent. She had long blonde hair that had highlights in it that looked white. Her eyes were a magnificent dark blue. He was so fixated on her, that he didn't even hear her question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He gave her a million dollar smile.

"What do you do?" She repeated the question, barely fazed by his smile.

"I'm a photographer."

"Nice, sounds fun."

"It is." He laughed. "I get to go to concerts."

"Sounds fun." She smiled. "Do you get paid to do that or just do it for fun?"

"I get paid. I work for Break the Silence."

Sookie's eyes opened due to amazement. "How do you like it?" That was becoming a well known magazine for music, its competitor was Rolling Stone.

"It's good, I can't really complain. I get to travel and listen to music for a living. What about you? Where do you work?"

"I start working at z100 in September, but I have to wait until someone retires. Until then I get to spend the summer with my friends; looking for a job."

"Awesome. You're just out of college aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Twenty one or two?"

"Twenty two tomorrow." She smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm twenty four. I graduated two years ago. My internship asked me to work for them after college." He paused. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you." She blushed. She turned away so he wouldn't see.

Eric smiled. _This girl is cute. I wonder if she's single. Assuming wouldn't get me any where. If she has someone I'm gonna be disappointed._

"Do you wanna get drinks tonight?" Eric asked.

"Why not just drink on the plane?"

He laughed. "Well they are a little expensive, a little bottle is five bucks."

"How about we see how this goes," She pointed to the space between them "and we'll go from there."

"If that's what you want." Eric thought for a second. "So does that mean you have a boyfriend?"

"Isn't that a little forward?"

"It probably is, but you gotta be to make it in this world." He smiled.

Sookie thought it over. _Should I answer truthfully or just lie? We have an hour before we land, do I really wanna give him this much information?_

"Do I get to hear the answer to this question?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I do not. You still haven't answered my question."

"There used to be someone, but they didn't make it to the second round of the game." She replied, thinking of her previous boyfriend William "Bill" Compton. He cheated on her with her roommate Lorena Ball, in her bed.

Eric raised his eyebrows. "No one is in the picture?"

"It's exactly what I said." Sookie looked him in the eye. _This guy is persistent. Does this mean that he is going to be a needy guy? You'd think I would of learned by lesson already._ She bit her lip as she moved to look out the window.

Eric sighed with a smile. He put his head back against the seat headrest. _Positive thinking is what gets me through anything. Please don't let me screw this up. Eric you will not forgive yourself if you do this._ When Eric hand't heard a word out of Sookie he started to get worried. He smiled when he heard her voice.

"So when'd you get the tattoo?" She said looking at his arm. She had glanced over and seen the tattoo sleeve on his left arm, and a nordic symbol on his right forearm.

"College." He laughed. "My frat brothers and I got them together. They wanted to get our letters, but I had to talk them out of it."

Sookie laughed hysterically. "I find it hard to believe you were in a frat."

"I was in the frat house that had all the killer parties, not to mention I was social chair. So I have great party planning abilities." He laughed.

Sookie smiled, it made sense. "What college did you go to?"

"University of Tennessee." He smiled. "What about you?"

"NYU."

"I looked there, but I couldn't go because it cost as much as my dad made. My father was in the military, and the discount there wasn't nearly as great as Tennessee. "

"Yeah, I have so much in college loans it's not even funny." She smiled.

"So do I, but it's not something I want to think about." He laughed.

Sookie thought for a second. "So what do your tattoo's mean?"

Eric laughed. "We got something that we thought meant unity, but it was the symbol for Odin. The norse god. It all worked out in the end for me since I'm Swedish, but my frat brothers look like idiots." He moved his forearm so she could touch it.

Sookie looked at it. "It's nice." She smiled.

"You can touch it if you want."

Sookie smiled. She ran her finger over the tattoo. She always liked the way tattoos felt on the skin. She noticed Eric smiled as she ran her fingers over the tattoo. The spot where her fingers just left had risen with goosebumps. "What about the sleeve?

"It's supposed to be good versus evil. My friend told me to get it." He laughed. He flexed his arm a little bit. _I hope she didn't notice me doing that._

"I like it." She smiled. "It's not something I would expect. Angles and demons."

"Why's that?"

"I never thought of it as a tattoo idea." She laughed. _I sounded so blonde there. He is gonna think that I am some girl who doesn't know anything._

"Well I like to think of it as the good and evil we have in ourselves. We try to fight it in ourselves, but sometimes it just doesn't work out that way."

Sookie starred at him. "That was profound." She said in shock.

"Thank you." He smiled. "I did plan out what I wanted to a few months before hand. I actually drew this."

"That's really cool." Sookie smiled at Eric.

"Do you have any tattoo's?" He asked.

"I have three." She smiled.

"Really?" He looked at her in shock. "Where'd you get them. I can't even see them."

"I have "no fear" written on the side of my foot. There is a lady bug on my stomach. I also have a owl on my shoulder."

"Do I get to see any of these?" Eric questioned with a smile.

Sookie bit her lip. "I can show you the lady bug." She pulled up her shirt "I got that when I turned eighteen."

"I like it." Eric smiled, wanting to reach out and touch the tattoo. "What about the one on your foot?"

"Then it means I have to take my shoe off."

"I'll put it back on for you if you want." Eric offered with a sincere smile. He was genuinely interested in the tattoo on her foot. Not just touching her and making her feel like a piece of meat.

"I'll put it back on." Sookie lowered her shirt and leaned down to take off her boot. She removed the sock. "I got this on my twentieth birthday."

"Do you care if I take a closer look?"

"Go for it." She smiled.

Eric pulled her foot up to his lap. He admired the simplicity of the tattoo. No fear are simple words to live by. "I like this a lot. It's really nice."

"Thank you." She moved her foot from his leg, placing her sock and shoe on. She smiled at him. "Think you're gonna get anymore?"

"Probably not." He smiled. "Are you?'

"I don't know anything is possible, but it would have to be special for me to get it." She answered honestly.

"Why'd you get an owl on your shoulder?"

"Well the owl symbolizes wisdom, and I thought an owl would be appropriate on some part of my body. I just thought it would look good with a bikini." She openly admitted. _Besides_, she thought, _tanning is a big part of what I do. Who wouldn't want to have a tattoo openly shown in a bikini._

Eric laughed. _It probably does_, he thought to himself. He looked at Sookie before speaking. "So are you going to stay with friends while you're in Seattle?"

"Yeah, just some college friends who got jobs out here. I haven't seen them in a while and thought it might be a good time before work controls my life."

"Sounds fun."

"Hopefully it is. I haven't seen these girls in a year." Sookie smiled, thinking back to all the memories they shared. She remembered she was having a conversation and hadn't been contributing. "Do you know anyone in Seattle? Or do you just do your work?"

"I'm gonna be staying in a friends place while he's away for work, but I have a few friends out here. Some are from school, others are from work, but a lot of them are the people I meet. Sometimes they're the bands that I interview. A lot of them are new up and coming groups. So they haven't learned to hold back from the press, which is often in my favor."

"That sounds like fun, you can always say I'm with the band."

"My press badge always works too." Eric flashed a smiled.

"Well remind me to call you when I want to go to a concert." Sookie flirted.

"I'd like that." Eric flirted right back. Sookie smiled at him. _She's cute_, Eric thought to himself. _She has a really cute smile, it looks innocent, but there is something behind it._

"Ladies and gentlemen, we ask all of you to buckle your seat belts because momentarily we will be landing in Seattle, Washington." The captain announced over the plane speakers.

That was a fast trip, Sookie thought to herself.

"So can I convince you to get a drink with me?"

She thought for a minute. "I guess so." Eric smiled at her. When they landed they walked to baggage claim together.

"Did you find your bag yet?" Eric asked after he got his.

"Got it." Sookie grabbed her bag just as it was about to pass her. It was a small cheetah print suitcase.

"That's a small bag." Eric commented. "What you need all summer is in that bag?"

"I'm pretty tiny so everything I need is in here, but you also gotta add in what I buy." She said with a laugh.

Eric smiled. _Well that explains a lot. It's nice to know that I'm not the only person who's checking out her body, he thought when he saw some guy looking at her._ "There's a benefit to you being tiny." He said to himself.

Sookie laughed. "Was I supposed to hear that?"

"Not exactly." He laughed.

"So what's the other benefit?"

"I'm not drunk enough to tell you." He laughed.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Sookie laughed. I think I have an idea what you mean.

Eric got quiet. "I need to be drunk to tell you."

"We can skip dinner, and just get drunk."

"Yeah, but then you're going to be a sloppy drunk, and I don't wanna have to see you like that the first night we meet." He laughed. "Besides I know a great place where we can get something to eat. Also alcohol is a must there."

"Hey, Eric! What's up man?" A cute guy smiled at him.

"Alcide, hey man." The two shook hands and half hugged. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Good man." Eric smiled. "Oh, this is my friend Sookie Stackhouse."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Alcide took her hand and kissed it. "I'm Alcide Herveaux, an old frat friend."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm just the girl that he met on the plane. I think he's gonna get some drinks in me and hope for sex." Sookie told him honestly.

Alcide laughed. "You're funny." He looked at Eric. "I like her."

Eric laughed. "Me too." He paused. "Come on, let's get going I wanna get something to eat." They walked to the car. Sookie walked behind the two guys. Eric took her bag and put it in the trunk.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem." He said as he opened the door for her. Sookie smiled as she got in the back seat. Who says chivalry is dead? She checked her phone while she waited for the guys to get in the car. She had a message from her friend Jessica: HEY, LET ME NO WHEN U LAND. WE CAN ALL GO GET DINNER! She had another message from her friend Pam.: HEY JESSICA IS GETTING WORRIED ABOUT U. LET US NO WHEN U ARRIVE SO SHE WILL GET OFF MY CASE. Sookie laughed. She sent back a message to Pam: HEY MET A CUTE GUY ON PLANE. GETTING DRINKS W. HIM. HOPEFULLY BE BACK IN THE MORNING. DON'T WAIT UP.

The guys got in the car and were laughing. They were like two little kids who we're getting back from a play date. Alcide was tall, just as tall as Eric. He had curly brown hair that went to his shoulders with warm brown eyes. He seemed nice. When she shook hands with him, it seemed like he had rough hands. As if he did work outside. He was the opposite of Eric. He didn't seem artistic, but he was more down to earth.

"So are you showing her that great restaurant on Cassie Court?" Alcide asked.

"If you mean Merlottes then yes I am." Eric smiled. The two bumped fists, like they were still in college.

_Yeah that are definitely like little teenage boys_, Sookie thought with a smile. She looked at the scenery as she sat in the backseat. _This place is so green. It's a lot greener than Louisiana and I thought that place was green._

"What about you?" Alcide asked.

"Sookie?" Eric turned to her. "Day dreaming or sleeping?"

"Sorry, I was looking at the scenery. I haven't seen this much green in a while." She smiled.

Alcide laughed, as well as Eric. "That answers my question."

"Which was?"

"Where are you from?" He smiled through the mirror.

Sookie laughed. "I'm actually from a small town in Louisiana outside of Shreveport. I've only lived in the city the last four years. The only time I go home is breaks, even those are far and few now."

Alcide nodded. "I'm from here, the only time I got to leave was when I went to college, but now I'm back."

"I'd like to live here. It's pretty cool." _Then I'd get to see my friends_, Sookie thought to herself.

"Most city people, like yourself, like it." Alcide laughed. Sookie laughed with him. They drove for a little under an hour before Alcide turned in to a parking lot. "So I guess I'll see you guys later." Alcide said as Eric and Sookie got out of the car.

"Yeah, just drop the stuff at the apartment. I'll make sure she gets home safe." Eric laughed. "I owe you man."

Sookie waited until he closed the door. "He's not coming with us?"

"No he has to get back to work, so he's gonna drop our stuff at my place and then I'll drive you to your place."

"Okay." She smiled. She followed Eric in to the bar. He ordered two beers for them. "Thank you." She said when he handed her a beer. They walked over to a table and sat down.

"So what are your plans for your birthday?" Eric asked casually.

Sookie thought for a moment. "I think my friends are throwing a party." She shrugged. "I'm not sure though."

"That should be fun."

"I guess, but you should come. I'd be nice to know someone." Sookie flirted effortlessly.

"That'd be fun." Eric smiled back. "So what do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I'd be fine with jut drinking." She took an other sip of beer.

"I was thinking we could split fries and hot wings. We might as well stick with bar food right?"

Sookie nodded. "That sounds fine to me." She waited as Eric went up to the bar and ordered for us. She smiled at him when she came back. "So when do you start working?"

"Some time at the end of the week. I have to go take pictures of the show, then the next day I do a shoot of the band. It's pretty cool. I know a lot of bands, that people wouldn't think I know." He smiled.

"Remind me to get your autograph, before you're famous." Sookie joked.

Eric smiled. "So what are you going to do for the summer?"

"My goal is just to get a job waitressing, and hang out with my friends." She shrugged.

"Do you like waitressing?"

"Not really, but it's how I made my money in order to pay for college. So it's really nothing new for me." Sookie took the final sip of her beer. "I'm gonna get another do you want something?"

"I'll have another." Eric smiled. Sookie walked up to the bar getting two more beers. Eric watched her as she walked. He had no problem admitting that he watched as ass as she walked. He raised his eyebrows.

Sookie smiled at the bartender. She made sure that her shirt was low.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked back. He was young and good looking. He had curly strawberry blonde hair that was tucked behind his ears. The sleeves of his red plaid shirt were rolled up past his elbows. She knew that she could get him to not check her id.

She smiled. "Can I have two beers and two tequila shots?"

He nodded as he served her what she wanted. "Ten dollars."

She handed him the ten. "Thank you." She winked. He nodded in return, with a smile on his face. She walked back with the drinks and placed them on the table. When she sat down she pulled her shirt back to where it was originally.

"Did he card you?" Eric asked.

"Nope.

"He checked my id twice." Eric frowned at her.

"Well I have two weapons here that work for me." She laughed. Sookie moved a tequila shot towards him. "Drink up."

Eric lifted his shot glass. "To an interesting end of a night." Sookie lifted her glass up then gracefully drank back the shot. Eric did the same. "Tequila?" He questioned.

"What else is there?"

He smiled at that. Just as he was about to say something a waitress came over carrying their food. "Thank you." He smiled as she placed it down, taking their empty bottles and shot glasses with her. She smiled back at him widely. He didn't seem to notice as he took a bite of a fry.

Sookie smiled to herself._ Now I know how he feels when I used my boobs to get alcohol_. She bit in to a fry. "So what do you do when you're not here during the summer?"

"I'm at the main office in New York." He replied. "I do photo shoots or I go around the city and do there what I'm gonna do here."

"What's the best band that you've interviewed?"

"Hm," Eric thought "I'd probably say Young the Giant. This was two years ago, before they hit it big."

"You met them?" Sookie smiled. "I am beyond jealous I've been listening to their song on repeat all week."

"They are pretty cool guys. They are the main guys I've stayed in touch with. I'll be sure to get you a pass if they are in New York again." He smiled at her. Sookie smiled back, laughing. After they had finished eating, and drinking quite a bit, they left the bar. Eric had called a taxi and they were sitting safely inside. He kept his hand on Sookie's leg. He paid for the taxi and they began walking to his apartment. "Which one are you?"

"Second floor." He smiled as he pushed the button for the elevator. It immediately dinged open. Sookie followed Eric to his apartment. She smiled when he held the door open for her. As if he read her mind he told her, "I was always told that chivalry is the way to a girls heart."

"Well you're doing a good job so far." From where she was standing she could see that her luggage was in the apartment. She leaned against a wall.

Eric smiled. He leaned against the opposite wall from her. Sookie took two clumsy steps toward him. She fell in his arms. "You okay, did you have too much to drink?" She could see concern was on his face, but there was also a wistful smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you all for the reviews and favs. I really appreciate it all. I'm glad that other people like what I write. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to write. I had a bit of writers block and I am hoping that is all gone. I know that this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I didn't believe I could tie everything together in one chapter. SO I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

_This Drunken Moment_

Eric smiled. He leaned against the opposite wall from her. Sookie took two clumsy steps toward him. She fell in his arms. "You okay, did you have too much to drink?" She could see concern was on his face, but there was also a wistful smile.

"I'm okay." She smiled. She looked up at Eric, just suddenly realizing how tall he was. "Thank you." She stood up keeping her hands on his arms.

Eric's hand moved up to her cheek. He brushed hair away which had fallen in her eyes. "Anytime." He smiled. _Do it, you idiot_. Eric thought to himself. He looked in to her eyes, searching for anything that could possibly stop him.

Sookie looked at Eric. She could feel her body temperature rising from his touch. He was searching her eyes intensely, as if he could see her soul though them. Similarly, she did the same to his eyes. Eric reached his conclusion. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss was soft. It was as if he was waiting for Sookie to push him back and reject the kiss. That was not going to happen from Sookie. Her hands moved from his arms to chest. Her small hands grabbed fist full of his shirt pulling her to him. The kiss only broke when they needed air.

Sookie smiled at Eric. "That was a pleasant surprise." Her hands smoothed his shirt.

Eric smiled at her. He liked the feeling of her hands on his chest. He loved feeling her fingers against his collar bone. "Do you want anything?"

_Well I'd love you on a platter_, she though to herself with a large smile. Eric looked at her when she smiled like that. "Something to drink would be nice." She responded quietly.

"Okay." He nodded. Eric found one of her hands, pulling her in to the kitchen with him. He opened the fridge. "You have a choice of…. soda, beer, water, and something that says GRAPE DRINK, but I am really unsure of what it means by grape drink." He laughed. "For all I know there could be roofies in it. I wouldn't take the chance with it." Eric looked up from the fridge to find Sookie sitting on the counter top.

"I'll take a beer." she replied. There's no point in even trying to sober up. Eric grabbed two beers, handing her one. He stood in the spot between her legs. He rested his hands on her thighs. "So what is there to do around here?" She asked with a smile.

"There's bars, clubs, movie theaters, restaurants, and every now and then there's some Shakespeare in the park." Eric smiled at her. Where the hell is this taking us?

"Who knew they had Shakespeare in the park in Seattle?" She laughed.

"Not many do." He smiled. "Does this mean you'd be interested in seeing something with me sometime?"

"I'd like that."

"There're doing Hamlet tomorrow at nine, would you wanna go then? Or are you more of a Romeo and Juliet girl?" He laughed.

"I do love a good rendition of Hamlet, but tomorrow night I am busy."

"What's tomorrow night?"

"My friends are throwing a birthday party for me. Filled with a bunch of people I don't know." She laughed, taking a large sip of her beer.

"That sounds okay."

"You should come." She smiled. "It would be great to know more than two people at my own party."

"I'll be there, but probably later. My friend wants me to come over for dinner. I think she's setting me up on a blind date." He sighed heavily, as if that one sentence had taken all of his breath.

"Why do you need to be set up on a blind date?" She laughed, as if this was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

"She promised me she was gonna find me someone who I'd be interested in. However, I already met someone so it's a moot point." He smiled. _I'm glad I met Sookie on the plane_, Eric thought. _Pam just doesn't know how to pick girls for me. Even if she is interested in girls she just doesn't know my type._

Sookie laughed at Eric. "Most guys would wanna keep their options open. Especially since it's the summer." Sookie finished her beer, expertly throwing the empty can in the garbage can across the kitchen.

"Nice shot." Eric smiled at her. "Why should I have to go through meeting someone new if I've already met someone I am interested in?" He arched his eyebrow.

Sookie smiled. "So you're gonna pretend to be interested in the person for the entire night?"

"No! I'm gonna be honest with my friend and tell her I already met someone." He said with authority in his voice, even through he knew Pam wasn't going to listen to him anyway. Eric put the can in the garbage. He came back, placing his hands on Sookie's thighs again. This time it seemed he needed something to stabilize him.

"You okay there cowboy?" Sookie asked concerned._ Eric looks like a guy who can handle his alcohol. Maybe I was wrong about him._

"I'm good." He smiled widely.

Sookie leaned her head back, hitting the cabinet hard. "Ow!" She yelled.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked. Sookie nodded as she laughed. Eric shook his head at her. "Only you would laugh if you hit your head. Let me help you down." He put his arms under her knees pulling her so he could carry her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"I'm bringing you to the couch so you can't hit your head on anything hard. So you should be thanking me." He laughed. He dropped her on the couch. "You are surprisingly light."

"Thank you." She laughed. Eric sat down next to her. Sookie took the opportunity to put her legs on his lap.

"Comfortable?"

"Very." She flirted. She reached behind him for the remote. "Anything particular you want to watch?" She said in a low voice an inch away from his face.

_You_, he thought. "Nope. Feel free to pick anything you want." He watched as Sookie channel surf until she found something that peaked her interest. "Celebrity ghost stories?"

"You don't believe there are ghosts out there?" Sookie moved her feet from his lap and sat indian style on the couch.

"No." He answered. "People prey on others in order for them to believe there is something real out there when it is all fake."

Sookie shook her head. "After my Gran died I thought I heard her and saw her. So does it mean I am crazy?" She asked in a light tone.

"Nope. It means you believe in something I don't think's real."

Sookie laughed. "Well as long as I'm not crazy we're good." She sat forward on the couch watching the show.

Eric smiled. He watched Sookie as she watched the show. She was biting her bottom lip, in an incredibly sexy way. He kept looking at her lips. After some thought, he put an arm around her. She snuggled in to his side. _It feels like she is supposed to be in this spot with me_, he smiled to himself. He absently played with a lock of her soft blonde hair.

Sookie smiled as she felt him playing with her hair. _I'm glad I decided to keep it down_, she vainly thought. _Damn he smells good. Whatever cologne he uses is great. I really do hope that's his cologne and not just his natural smell. When I go home I want to keep this smell with me._ Sookie didn't notice that Eric had fallen asleep half way through the show. When it ended, she turned off the television. She tried to move, but Eric's grip was keeping her firmly in place. "Eric!" She said lightly. She managed to move her body from his grip. When he didn't wake up she smiled. She maneuvered herself so she was straddling him. She lightly kissed his lips. She kept kissing him until she felt him respond. She rolled her hips and that is when he opened his eyes.

"So it wasn't a dream?" He said in a sleep filled tone.

"It was not a dream." She smiled. "It's after two in the morning. I should be going." Sookie sighed. She didn't want to leave, but it was well past time for hooking up to be on the menu.

"No stay." Eric told her.

Sookie smiled. A laugh spilled from her lips. "I'm sorry Eric, but I'm not that kind of girl when I've sobered up." She began to get up.

Eric smiled. He pulled her back to him "Sookie it's late. After two in the morning if I remember correctly." He paused so he could look in to her eyes. "Just spend the night so I know that you're safe. I don't want something bad to happen to you at this hour of the night."

Sookie thought it over. "Clothes stay on?"

"Pajamas stay on." Eric bargained.

Sookie laughed. She moved from his lap. "Deal." She put her hand out for him to shake.

Eric took her hand in his and kissed it. He didn't let it go when he got up. He pulled her to the bedroom with him. He looked at Sookie; she looked as if she had something to say. "I know, pajamas stay on, but I never said we gonna sleep in different rooms." He smiled at her.

Sookie laughed. "Let me get something to change in to." She started towards her suit case.

"No need." Eric told her. He tossed her a shirt from his suit case. Sookie raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Isn't this a little premature?" Sookie replied.

"Why should you have to go through your suite case when you could just borrow something?" He said back. She is very testy when she's tired.

Sookie nodded. "Well… Thank you." She blushed, embarrassed at her accusatory actions.

Eric admired her blush. _She's too cute_. "Bathrooms over there," he pointed, "if you want to change."

"Thanks." Sookie smiled. She walked to the bathroom. She discarded her clothing folding them neatly. She removed her bra, putting it between her shirt and pants. She put Eric's shirt on. Thankful Eric was a tall guy, so his shirt covered her important areas. She came back out to see Eric tying a pair of pajama pants. She leaned against the doorway, admiring his body. _Damn. He has amazing abs. Oh, and there's a distinctive V-cut. I just want to lick it._

"I'm not a piece of meat." Eric laughed, when he saw Sookie ogling him.

She blushed. "We'll see about that." She muttered to herself. Sookie put her clothes and boots on a chair. "Any specific side you want?"

"I'll be on this side." Eric smiled. He climbed in the bed, getting comfortable.

Sookie got in next to him. "Goodnight Eric."

Eric turned off the light. "Goodnight Sookie."

zZzZzZzZzZzZ

Sookie woke up snuggled next to a very large furnace, who happened to have an arm around her. _Since when do very large guys like to snuggle? Especially guys who look like they stepped off the cover of a romance novel? The_ hand attached to the arm around her was covering her breast. _You gotta give a guy for trying, even in his sleep._

Eric smiled when he felt Sookie wake up. He'd woken up in the middle of the night only to discover Sookie and himself had intertwined themselves. Eric smirked when he felt her nipple harden. _She doesn't hook up when she's sober… Mhmm. And my name is Bubba_. He felt Sookie tense for a second, before relaxing again.

Sookie stretched. She arched her back so her ass was against Eric's very excited morning wood. She smiled when she heard his breath hitch.

"Someone's playing with fire." Eric whispered in Sookie's ear.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. And you're not mad that I left it as a cliff hanger again. Please review I loved getting all your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that you all like this. It took a slightly different path of where I originally thought it was going to end, but in the end it went exactly where I wanted it to. So please enjoy. Also as a disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters, but the plot of this particular story is mine.**

* * *

_Music Isn't the Only Thing that Makes You Loose Control_

"Someone's playing with fire." Eric whispered in Sookie's ear.

Sookie smiled. "I'll get out of the kitchen if I can't take the heat." She heard Eric laugh next to her. His hand started to massage her breast. His fingers were paying special attention to her nipple. Involuntarily, Sookie let out a moan. _His fingers are like magic._

Eric smiled at the sound of Sookie's moan. He moved her hair from her neck and kissed it. He kissed up towards her ear. He noted the spot that made her shiver. "Mmm, good morning Sookie." He whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, Sookie flipped so she was facing him. "Good morning to you too." She put her hand on his shirtless chest. She ran her fingers up and down his beautiful abs. When she'd reach the top of his pajama bottoms she'd move her fingers back up. She looked in to his eyes when her fingers brushed over his nipple. She began to kiss his chest. Sookie wrapped her lips around one of his nipples. She heard him groan, and she could feel his hips thrust out in approval. She began to kiss up to his neck. She pulled his head closer to hers. "Look who can't take the heat now." Sookie whispered.

Eric took the opportunity and kissed her. He kissed her lightly. His tongue ran across her lower lip requesting, more like demanding, entrance. When she opened her mouth, he instantly deepened the kiss. _Damn, she's a good kisser. _Eric was pleasantly surprised when Sookie lightly bit his lower lip, sucking on it. He pulled back and began kissing her neck.

The different view gave Sookie a chance to look at the time. _Fuck! _Sookie pulled away from Eric. He looked at her, as if he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't realize that it was almost twelve."

Eric looked at her confused. "Does the time really matter?" _She seemed to be enjoying this a second ago. What the hell happened in these last five seconds?_

_"_Yes I have to go. My friend Jessica is going to be worried about me." She sighed. She began to get up from the bed.

"Wait!" Eric said to her. "It's already noon, if they were worried wouldn't they have called?"

Sookie smiled. "Probably…" _Did I turn my phone off last night? _"Let me check something." She went to the living room and found her purse. Her phone was off. She turned it back on as she was walking back to the bedroom. "Fuck. I have ten missed calls, seven text messages, and two voicemails." She said from the doorway. She listened to the voice mail.

The first was from Jessica. "Hi Sookie it's Jessica. I know you told Pam that you were staying somewhere else last night, but it's ten in the morning. We're- ouch Pam- okay, I'm getting worried about you. Call me immediately!" The second was from Pam, and was much shorter. "Hey Sookie, ignore Jessica's calls. I'm sure you're fine. Just give a call if you need a ride to the place. We're at 457 Humming Bird Road. Yes just like the one you live on." Pam laughed. "Call me if you need help, otherwise I'll see you when you get here. Love you."

Sookie smiled, _leave it to my friends to be polar opposites, yet be the best friends someone could ever have_.

"Is that good news?" Eric's eyes sparkled. _God please let her come back in this bed. I swear if she does, I promise to drink less. And be a good friend to Pam. Even if she treats me like shit. I promise this. _

"They did call. One is worrying, the other is very calm." She laughed at her friend Pam.

Eric smiled. "Are you gonna join me in the bed?"

Sookie bit her lip. "I don't know." She giggled, she put the phone on the dresser. "Are we ever gonna leave this bed if I get back in?"

_Not if I have my way._ "Yes," Eric smiled. "We need to eat at some point today."

Sookie laughed. "How about I make breakfast before we depart?"

Eric shook his head no. "I don't like that idea. There's something else that I'd want for breakfast."

Sookie blushed. "I'm gonna go make us breakfast, when you're situated come find me in the kitchen." She walked out laughing. _The only thing stopping me from his offer is the time is Jessica. She worries too much. Even though I clearly left her a voicemail stating I'd be home today. Leave it to Jessica to make me rethink about getting back in to bed with a gorgeous guy. A guy who pouted, no less, when I left the bed. _Sookie scoffed, _Bill never treated me like that. We were together a freaking year, and he got mad when I tried to spend extra time with him in the morning. I practically had to bed him to cuddle with me in the morning. I had to bring him with "complementary" breakfast, each morning we ever spent together. _Sookie started searching through the cabinets to get a feel where everything was.

Eric looked at Sookie as she walked out of the room. _Come back! Please come back in the bed with me. Just watching her walk away was torture enough, let alone the thought of her not joining me in the bed again. Hell she doesn't need to make me breakfast. All she needs to do is take that shirt off, and I could find something to eat for breakfast. _Eric laughed quietly. He pulled a pillow over his head. Underneath the pillow he could hear pots and pans being moved around. After a few minutes he could hear sizzling coming from a pan. Quietly, Eric got up from the bed. He walked in to the kitchen. Sookie was making something in a pan, and it smelled great. He walked up behind her, louder so she wouldn't get scarred, and put his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her head. "Whatever you're making smells amazing." He kissed the top of her head.

Sookie smiled as Eric's arms tightened around her. "Thank you." She paused. "It's eggs, sausage, and biscuits."

"You had time to make biscuits? I know I didn't fall asleep." He smiled.

"I'm from the South, I've known how to make biscuits before I knew how to read." She laughed. "However, there was a tube of biscuits that were in the fridge that were gonna expire next month so I figure I might as well use them." She laughed again.

Eric smiled at Sookie. "So the southern girl who knows how to make homemade biscuits is using canned?"

"Tubed actually." She flipped the sausages over. "I'll just have to make homemade biscuits the next time I sleep over." _Oh fuck! Did I really just say that. Please, please, please say that he did not catch that. _Internally and physically Sookie cringed.

Eric could feel Sookie tense up at her last sentence. "I'll be looking forward to that." His arms tightened around her. He could feel her relax. _If she only knew that I'd love for her to spend a very long weekend here_, he smiled_. _

"Eric, how do you want your eggs?" Sookie asked, wriggling in a failed attempt to remove herself from his embrace.

"I can make eggs." He smiled. "You made sausage and _biscuits_, I can make the eggs." Eric let go of her and got the eggs from the end of the counter.

"No!" Sookie protested. "Let me finish making breakfast. What type of southern girl would I be if I didn't finish making it for you?" She expertly extracted the carton from Eric's hands.

"Does this leave me at coffee duty?" He joked.

"If you want since I've never been able to make a good pot of coffee." She laughed. "All of my friends make fun of me for it, especially since I worked four years in a coffee house."

Eric stopped what he was doing. "Wait… You worked in a coffee house for four years and you can't make a decent cup of coffee? Please tell me I got that wrong and I did not just hear you say that." Sookie nodded. Eric immediately began laughing. "That is the greatest thing that I've ever heard."

"Look I can make a great latte, mocha, or a cappuccino, but tell me to make a standard pot of coffee and I just can't get it to come out right." She smiled. Sookie finished the eggs and began to plate them. "I hope you like scrambled because you never answered how you wanted your eggs."

"How'd you know it's my favorite way to eat eggs?" Eric asked in mock shock.

"You didn't know that I can read minds?" Sookie joked back. "Let me guess you like ketchup with your eggs?"

"Wrong answer little girl. Hot sauce." He said with the bottle in his hands.

"Seriously?" She asked shocked.

"Yes! Is there any other way to eat eggs?" He smiled at her.

"I've never met any one else who eats hot sauce with their eggs." She smiled. Sookie put the plates on the already set table. "Coffee done?"

"Eager for a caffeine fix are we?" He said with two steaming mugs in his hands.

"Yes."

Eric placed a mug in front of her. In addition to placing a kiss on her cheek. "Everything looks great, thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

The two of them ate in comfortable silence. Eric could feel his pants getting tighter after listening to her eat. _Is she trying to make me hard? Each moan from her lips is going directly to my dick. I swear I think I'm just gonna keep her here, she doesn't need friends if she has me and little Eric. _He didn't realize that he was starring at her until he saw her lips moving.

"What?" He asked.

"Is there a reason that you are starring at me?" She asked with a perplexed look.

"Sorry, I must of spaced out." He said looking down at his plate. _Dear Boner, _he thought,_ Please go away. Sincerely, Eric Northman. Okay Eric think of baby seals, your grandmother, your parents having sex. _That seemed to do the trick.

"Do you want me to take your plate?" Sookie asked pulling Eric out of his thoughts.

"Nope. I got it." He stood up and took both of their plates to the sink. He began washing them as well as the other dishes that were in the sink.

Sookie got up from the chair, walking over to Eric she put her arms around his waist. "I was gonna wash those you know." She kissed his shirtless back.

"I know." Eric smiled. "However, you made us breakfast so this is the least that I can do."

"Well that's very sweet of you." Her hands roamed Eric's chest. She moved her hands up and down Eric's chest, her nails leaving a trail of goosebumps.

Eric shut off the water and turned in Sookie's arms, which she moved to his neck. "Well I am a sweet guy." He smiled, as he put his arms around her waist. "So what time are you leaving me today?" His tone was calm. It was easy to see that he wasn't excited about the idea of her leaving, but obviously they could not be attached for the entire day when they had lives to live.

"I probably should get going soon. Although I do have to call a taxi so it means that I get to spend a little more time here." She replied with a smile.

Eric smiled with her. "Does this mean that I get your number since you never gave it to me?"

"If it means that I can see you tonight at the party then you can have it." She sighed with a smile. "I don't know why they had to have a party for me when I barely know any of the people that are going to be there. I'd be fine with just chillin with a pitcher of margaritas and chips and salsa."

Eric laughed at her with a big smile on his face. "Maybe it's their way of saying that they love you? And maybe they just wanted to have the option hook you up with someone, even though you do have someone who is more than willing to give you birthday sex."

Sookie shook her head. "You are just as bad as them. I'm gonna get dressed. Do you think that you could call a cab for me?" Eric nodded as Sookie detached herself from him. _Wow, _she thought, _that has to be the first time that he didn't have a remark for something that I said. _Sookie quickly changed in to her clothes from the previous day. From the bedroom she could hear Eric speaking to the cab company.

Eric smiled when she emerged. "They said that someone would be here in fifteen to twenty minutes." His smile got bigger. "I guess that means that we have some more time together before you leave."

"It looks that way." Sookie said with a smile. She put her purse with her luggage, grabbing her blackberry, and moved to the couch.

Eric met her at the couch and pulled her down with him. "You, my dear, are wearing too much clothing for my taste." He whispered in her ear.

Sookie giggled. _Since when do I freaking giggle? _Sookie let Eric's hand guide her to his lips. _I could get used to kissing this guy. Everything he does is so perfect. Each stroke of his tongue on mine is amazing. I've never met anyone in my entire life that could kiss like him. _

After a few minutes Eric pulled back and started to kiss Sookie's neck. He kissed the same spot that made her shiver earlier, and like before it caused the same reaction. Eric smiled, as he continued to kiss down her neck gently nipping and sucking her skin_. She tastes amazing,_ he thought, _how is that even possible. _

Sookie guided Eric's lips back to hers. She intertwined her fingers in his hair. Her nails were gently scraping his scalp. In the distance she could hear something ringing. "Do you hear that?" she asked when she pulled away immediately.

"Hear what?" Eric kissed her again.

"Is your phone ringing?"

"Fuck!" Eric jumped up and ran to the counter. "Hello? Yes we'll be right out. Thank you." He sighed. "Your cab is here." Eric pouted, with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess I better get going then, but I'll see you at the party later." She smiled. Sookie began to pick up her stuff when Eric took her suitcase from her. She looked at him.

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't walk you out?" He smiled. "Also I'm not letting you leave without getting your number."

Sookie handed him her phone. "Put your number in and I'll text you." By the time Eric put his number in they were on the main level of the apartment complex. He handed her back the phone as they walked to the cab.

"Text me when you get a chance." Eric put the suitcase in the backseat.

"I will. I'll talk to you later." Sookie smiled. She stood on her toes and gave Eric a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later Eric."

"See you later Sookie." He closed the door for her and watched as the cab drove away. When he got back to the apartment, he checked his phone and saw that he had two text messages. One from Sookie with her name and a winky face and another from Pam. Pam never had a way with words: HEY IDIOT. DON'T FORGET THAT YOU ARE COMING TO DINNER TONIGHT TO MEET MY FRIEND. YOU SAID THAT YOU WANTED ME TO HOOK YOU UP FOR THE SUMMER AND I AM. NO BACKING OUT NOW ASSHAT! WE'LL SEE YOU AT MY PLACE AT 7! DO NOT BE LATE!

"Where am I taking you miss?" The cab driver asked.

"457 Humming Bird Road, please." She answered. She sent Eric a quick text message as well as Pam and Jessica telling them she'd be there shortly and to meet her outside. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of a very large and quaint apartment complex.

"We're here.. Your total is sixteen fifty." Sookie handed the gentleman a twenty telling him to keep the change.

"SOOKIE!" She heard her friends Pam and Jessica yelling. Sookie grabbed here stuff out of the suitcase and went to the direction she heard her friends voices. "Sookie, how are you?" Her friend Jessica asked embracing her in a tight hug.

"Jess I missed you!" Sookie smiled holding her friend just as tightly. "Pam!" she went over and hugged her other friend as well.

"Sookie I'm so glad that you're here. Jessica was worried sick about you-"

"I was not. It was her first night here and she was with some stranger." Jessica protested.

"Anyway, what happened last night?" Pam smiled widely. "We want all the details."

Sookie looked at Pam. As usual she was perfectly put together including a made up face, hair, and nails. Pam was the only person that Sookie knew who wore heels just for the fun of it. She then look at Jessica who was just plain beautiful. Unlike Pam, Jessica was dressed like a normal person; in jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers. "I will give you all the details when there is a margarita with salt in my hand and I have on a change of clothes."

Pam laughed at her. "Come on girlfriend. I'll make a large pitcher of margaritas with extra salt and lime just like you like." They walked the their apartment with Sookie putting her bags down with a smile. "So what happened last night?"

"I met a very, very, cute guy on the plane. Tall with blue eyes and very large hands and muscles that you would not believe exist on a man anymore." Sookie said with a large smile. "He's the complete opposite of Bill."

"Okay," Jessica smiled. "and what happened?"

"We went to a bar, I think the name was Merlotte's... Anyway we got some drinks, shared some food. We flirted heavily, and he ignored the waitress that was flirting with him." Sookie paused. "Question, what happened to the very large pitcher of margarita with extra salt and lime that I was promised if I told you everything that happened last night?"

Jessica laughed. "Sookie when did you turn in to an alcoholic who drinks before five."

"This morning when I realized that my friends are throwing me a party with a bunch of people that I don't know. If I am gonna have to be at this party then I want to have a very good buzz by three in the afternoon."

Pam placed a margarita in front of Sookie. "Okay so continue your story. Here's your opportunity to get your buzz on. I need to know what the hell happened last night with you and your mystery guy."

"Well, we did shots and had a few more beers. Then we went back to his place where we kissed then drank more. We also talked about ghosts. I watched celebrity ghost stories and then got convinced to spend the night, where all we did was sleep." Sookie took a large sip of her drink. "Can I have the tequila and salt please?"

Jessica handed them to her. "You didn't do anything with this guy? Like at all? Seriously Sook that just isn't like you."

"Well I thought why not make it last longer than a night." She took a shot directly from the bottle with her margarita as her chaser.

"Okay." Jessica nodded. "By the way, we're having dinner before the party. Is there anything that you specifically want for dinner?"

"Yes something that will compliment the shots of tequila and margaritas that I have consumed today." Sookie smiled. "I really missed you guys this last year. School wasn't the same with out you."

"That's why we had a lot of Skype dates." Jessica smiled.

"So Sook since your here now do you want to give us a run down of what went down with Bill that caused you to break up with him and not even tell us until you were on way here?" Pam asked.

"He cheated on me with Lorena!" She sighed. "That's not even the worst part if you ask me. The worst part is that they cheated on my bed. And I walked in on it. I swear my life sounds like it is out a fucking teenage novel."

"What do you mean that Bill cheated on you with Lorena?" Pam demanded.

"I walked in to the apartment to see them fucking each other on my bed. I saw Bill balls deep in Lorena. It would have been a surprise if I didn't already suspect that they were already fucking." Sookie polished off her margarita. "Pam make this one stronger than a double."

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"Because I thought that I could handle this on my own. I also didn't want Pam to go to jail for murder since I know that you didn't like Bill anyway." Sookie laughed. "Do you guys mind if I shower?"

"Go for it."

"Great. I'm gonna take this with me. I'm working on my alcoholism, which I think is rightly deserved even if you don't." Sookie walked to the bathroom with the margarita in heroine hand and the tequila in the other.

"Towels are in the bathroom under the sink Sook." Jessica called to her friend.

"Why the hell didn't she tell us?" Pam asked Jessica in a low voice.

"I don't know, but shouldn't we be stopping her from drowning her sorrows in tequila when she has a date tonight?" Jessica said with wide eyes.

"Probably but nothing we do is gonna get her to give us the bottle in her hand." Pam answered

"You're the one who gave her the pitcher of margaritas at one in the afternoon. I think shes have a break down." Jessica argued.

"What the hell are we going to do when Eric shows up at dinner and Sookie is drunk?"

"Well we all know a drunk Sookie is a fun Sookie." Pam sighed. She cleaned up the mess the margaritas made. "In one hour we will cut Sookie off until later tonight. Hopefully she's only had the bottle of tequila by then."

Eric slowly walked up to Pam's apartment. From behind the door he could hear yelling. After a minute of listening, tentatively, he knocked. _Please don't let her open the door and be mad at me. Please don't let me face the wrath of Pam. Dear god please do not let her be mad at me. Allow me the opportunity to see Sookie tonight after I get done with this shit storm. _

"Eric!" Pam cried when she opened the door. "Since when are you early for anything?"

"It's nice to see you to Pam. What's going on in here? Because it doesn't sound good." He handed her a bottle of tequila.

"Fuck! Eric why did you have to bring a bottle of tequila we just got her to stop drinking!" Pam cried. "Come in Eric. Please ignore the mess that this stupid bitch made!" She yelled.

Eric stepped inside and saw what she was talking about. The place was crazy. There were empty bottles of alcohol everywhere, as well as clothes thrown around. "What's going on?"

"Our lovely guest got drunk by four and shitfaced five minutes ago." Pam sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I made her talk about her ex-boyfriend."

"What else Pam?"

"I also gave her a pitcher of margaritas."

Just as Pam said that Sookie came out of the bedroom wearing a very short dress and heels that no drunk person should be able to walk in as gracefully as she did. "What are you doing here?" She asked Eric.

Pam turned to Eric, then back to Sookie. "How do you two know each other?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Please, please, please review. I really want to know what you all think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully none of you have forgotten about me and this story. I'm sorry it's been months since I've posted a new chapter. Unfortunately school and life got in the way, so I wasn't really feeling anything creative. Since it's my winter break I'm trying to get more posted. **

**I hope that you like this chapter. The title is a Blu Cantrell song, it represents Sookie's previous feelings about Bill, since they were discussed previously and Eric has some comments on them in this chapter. **

* * *

Hit Em' Up Style

Pam turned to Eric, then back to Sookie. "How do you two now each other?" Eric looked at Sookie unsure of what to say. Sookie starred at Eric. For the first time in over two hours Sookie was quiet. Pam looked between Eric and Sookie. _ Holy fuck balls, _she thought, _they hooked up last night. This is the guy that she was talking about. _"Did you two fuck last night?"

"Hook up is probably the wrong word to use Pam." Eric told her. "A small sleep over is probably the best way to describe what happened last night."

Sookie nodded in agreement. "Well this is awkward." She mumbled.

Jessica came running out of the room with a bra in her hand. "Sookie will you please put on your… Oh hi Eric. Why are you early?"

Eric smiled. "Hi Jess, and hi Sookie."

Sookie nodded at him. She pulled Jessica to her, whispering, "Why didn't you two tell me you were inviting someone over early?"

"Because you weren't supposed to get drunk before five o'clock." Jessica laughed. "Come on Sookie, let's finish getting you dressed."

"I am dressed." Sookie protested.

"No let's put some more clothes on you." Jessica pulled Sookie to her bedroom. "Come on Sookie, put on a bra and underwear."

Sookie sighed. "What's the point? By the end of the night it's just gonna come off anyway."

"Sookie put on a pair of boy shorts. Although you have a very nice ass, you don't want it to come pop out during your party. And put on a strapless bra. I can see your nipples, including the outline of them. I love you, but that is too much of you, even for me, to see."

Sookie took the garments from her friend. "Can I please have some privacy to put them on?"

Jessica walked out of the room. _This is going to be one big shit show tonight, _Jessica thought. Jessica walked over to Pam and Eric, who were arguing.

"You've gotta be kidding me Eric!" Pam had her index finger on his chest.

"Pam if you've spoken to her about last night, you'd know that nothing happened." Eric moved her finger. "Stop trying to control my life!"

"Eric you're the one who wanted me to hook you up with someone for the summer. I refuse to let the two of you have sex before she's had a rebound guy. You Eric Northman are used to being that guy. Right now you are the guy who girls go after when they've broken up with a guy. You rock their world and then you leave them. You Eric Northman are not supposed to be the rebound guy. You are supposed to be the guy who changes Sookie's minds about guys. You are the one who is supposed to show her that you can rely on people, specifically men. You both work in the same industry. You both work in New York. You deserve to be happy and so does she. The two of you are made for one another."

"Pam I am not letting her fuck some random stranger so I turn out to be the better guy. I know how I feel about her. If I have to I will take it slow with her." Eric walked away from Pam. He went to the door where Jessica emerged from. He saw Sookie laying on the bed. "Mind if I join you?'

"Not at all. Did they send you in to babysit me?" She asked looking up at him.

"No. I needed a break from them." Eric smiled at her. He sat down next to her. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." She laughed. "So how do you really know Pam?"

"We're old family friends. We basically grew up together."

"How come you never came to visit when she was in college?"

"Because she was always trying to fix me up with you. She never just wanted me to visit." He smiled. "I was in college. I didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone then."

Sookie laughed. "Pam doesn't understand that people don't always want to be in a relationship."

"That is very much true." Eric laid down with Sookie. "So why did you get drunk before five? Couldn't wait for happy hour?"

Sookie laughed hard. "Pam asked me to tell her why I broke up with my boyfriend. The only way I could answer was to get drunk first."

"So what did your boyfriend do for you to break up with him?"

"He… Bill… He cheated on me with my roommate, in my own bed." Sookie told him. "The worst part, which I didn't tell Pam, is that it was on our two year anniversary."

Eric didn't know what to say. _Who would want to cheat on Sookie? She is so beautiful, any other girl can be considered ordinary. _"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Don't be. He had a small dick, and the sex was horrible."

Eric laughed. "Does all your shame leave when you're drunk?"

"Pretty much." Sookie laughed.

"Shall we drink more? We can toast in honor of the fact that you will no longer have to deal with small prick… What was his name?"

"William Compton."

"Small prick Compton." Eric laughed, and Sookie laughed with him. "Come on let's get a drink. Pam's already mad at you for being drunk, it can't get any worse than that." Eric stood up and held a hand out for Sookie. She accepted and they walked towards the kitchen.

"Jessica please tell me we started cooking?" Pam yelled.

"All we have to do is heat it all up. I made everything when you were babysitting." Jess laughed.

"You two are horrible people. Why I am even friends with the two of you?"

"Because alcoholics stick together." Pam replied looking up from her blender.

"Another batch?" Sookie questioned with a smile.

"Yes. Thankfully Eric brought more tequila. We may have to go get more though."

"Sookie and I can go get more. Three or four bottles?" Eric asked.

"Three and a bottle of gin, champagne, and vodka." She smirked at Eric. "Go get what we need. Please be back in under an hour." She handed Sookie her credit card.

Eric and Sookie laughed as they walked to the liquor store down the block.

"Pam makes anyone with a drinking problem seem normal." Eric laughed.

"She does know how to make a great margarita though."

"Indeed." Eric opened the door for Sookie.

"I'll get the tequila." Sookie told Eric with a smile.

"Meet you at the register." Eric grabbed what they needed and looked to find Sookie. "Sookie." Eric called out.

"Over here." He found her in front of the tequila.

"Light or dark?" She asked.

"Dark, always dark. Light fucks you up so much harder."

Sookie grabbed three bottles of tequila. "Oh can you grab me a small bottle of cherry vodka and grenadine, please?"

"Of course." Eric handed her a bottle. He flashed a smile before he got what she asked. He met her at the register. He put everything put everything down and watched as Sookie dazzled the guy. She really does have a talent in making people forget to card her. I'm so glad I never did open that bar I wanted to.

Sookie smiled at the young boy behind the counter. She read his name tag, Tommy. "Thank you."

"Pleasure was all mine." Tommy said back to her with a large smile.

Eric took the bags from Sookie. She held the door for him as they walked out. "You really do have a way with people." Eric commented.

"This is why I have never been carded in my entire life." Sookie looked at Eric. "So you don't care that I just flirted with some random guy to get a discount on alcohol?"

"Well he did give us a very large discount. However, you do need to know that I do have a large jealous streak. And… I don't plan on sharing you with any guy." Eric looked Sookie in the eye. He could see surprise, happiness, and lust in her eyes.

_Thank god I'm wearing panties, _Sookie thought. At Eric's words her underwear were soaked. "That's good to know." Sookie smiled. She held the front door open for Eric. Inside the house, there were at least fifteen people.

"Sookie!" Jessica yelled. Everyone in the room looked over at her. "Come over here!"

Sookie shook her head. She gracefully waked over to Jessica, even though she was drunk as a skunk. "Jess, have you been drinking on an empty stomach?"

"Of course I have. I'm waiting for the food to warm up." Jessica pulled Sookie towards people. "Sookie this is Amelia, Trey, Hoyt, and Sam."

"Nice to meet you guys." Sookie smiled. She recognized one fact.

"We actually met last night. From what I hear, you really do enjoy your tequila." Sam extended his hand.

"Tequila and I are old friends." Sookie shook his hand.

Sam laughed. "Jessica was telling me you needed a job?'

"For the summer. I go back to New York in September." She explained.

"Well if you want you can work at the bar. We need a waitress and Jess tells me you have great experience as a waitress." Sookie could see his eyes sparkle with the idea of her working there.

"Can I let you know in the morning when I am sober? I don't want you to think that I am drunk." She laughed.

"Sure no problem." Sam smiled.

"If you'll excuse me I need to eat before I drink anymore tequila." Sam nodded and Sookie headed for the kitchen. She found Eric standing there. "What are you doing all alone in here."

"Taking a break from Pam." He poured a large amount of whiskey in a cup. "She doesn't stop until she gets an answer she wants." He swallowed the whiskey in one sip.

"What did she want?" Sookie asked as she made herself a drink.

"Aside from being a pain in my ass? She wants me to offer you a job for the summer."

"Why?"

"Cause you need money." He rolled his eyes.

"Jessica and Pam really need to learn how to stay the fuck out of my work and love life." Sookie downed half her drink. "I think it's time to get drunk again."

Eric laughed. "So do you want a summer job working with me?"

"What does it entail exactly?"

"You help me find concerts to go to, book interviews, and help me find great shots." He paused. "Normally I have an intern help me, but I didn't want to work with a complete stranger again. The last one just didn't work out."

"How much an hour or am I working on commission?" Sookie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seven thousand for the entire summer."

Sookie starred at Eric with his mouth open. "I'm sorry, did you just say seven thousand?"

"Yes." His face remained blank, but then he smiled. "The offer also includes dinner once a week, lunch four times a week, and breakfast any time you sleep over."

"Is that part of a job?"

"Hopefully it's an incentive for you, but it's personal for me." He smiled at her.

"Throw in free coffee and you have yourself a cute summer intern." Sookie stood in front of him. She used her pointed finer to beckon him down to her level. Eric leaned down with a smile. Sookie kissed him, pulling back when Eric deepened the kiss. Eric looked at her. "You don't seal some deals with a kiss?" She smirked.

* * *

**__Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review I really enjoy reading what you all have to say. I wasn't able to get anyone to proof read, so let me know if there are any mistakes which I need to fix. Again please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year! Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate them all. Sorry I haven't responded to them. I hope you all like drunk Sookie. I really hope she's believable. I used some of my new years eve experiences to write this.**

**I would really like to thank my friend sgaudinier for acting as my beta for this chapter. She has been really helpful, finding things that I didn't know I messed up on.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Feel Again

"Throw in free coffee and you have yourself a cute summer intern." Sookie stood in front of him. She used her pointer finger to beckon him down to her level. Eric leaned down with a smile. Sookie kissed him, pulling back when Eric deepened the kiss. Eric looked at her. "You don't seal some deals with a kiss?" She smirked.

Eric smiled. "With you that is the only way to seal a deal." He walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. he walked over to Alcide. "How'd you manage to get off for the night?"

"When Pam tells you to do something you do it." He moved closer to Eric. "Tell anyone this and I'll kill you, but Pam scares me. How you stick up to her is beyond me."

Eric laughed. "Since when are you afraid of Pam?"

"Since she visited you freshmen year of college and then she yelled at me for being a slob. She watched me clean my side of the room." Alcide shuddered at the horrid memory. Anytime he stopped cleaning she'd yell and hit him with a rolled up newspaper like a bad puppy.

Eric laughed. "So that's why you kept your side clean from then on out." He looked around the room. he saw pam talking to some girl with brown hair. Pam was really putting the moves on this girl. The girl was just as bad as Pam.

"Pretty much. I didn't wanna give Pam a reason to go after me." He smiled. "So how were things with the birthday girl last night?"

"We didn't do anything last night."

"I call bullshit. There is no way you two didn't do anything. You were giving each other flirty eyes, for the entire fucking car ride." He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "So that's why when you're not looking at her she's looking at you."

"All we did was kiss bro. I'm taking it slow with her. I've got the entire summer with her. She's gonna be my intern."

"So you're paying her in order to spend time with her?" Alcide asked. "Sounds like a great idea to me." Alcide rolled his eyes.

"No! She needed a job for the summer. I thought why not spend time with her." Eric shrugged.

"Alcide!" Sookie yelled. Yeah she was drunk, but she stopped caring a while back.

"Happy birthday girl." He smiled. He gave her a quick hug before Eric gave him the evil eye for touching his girl.

"Thanks." She smiled. She stood next to Eric. "So what were you two talking about?"

Alcide laughed. "The day we met Pam. So how'd you two meet?"

"First day of college. We were roommates." Sookie smiled. "The entire side of her room was pink. It was like walking into Barbie's dorm room."

Eric put an arm around Sookie. "How did you two manage to stay friends for the last five years?"

"Barbie needs friends in the dream house that she isn't fucking." Sookie laughed. _Why did I come over here? _Sookie thought to herself. _There was an important reason, oh well. Let's see what happens here. _

"You're surprisingly funny Blondie." Alcide commented. _No wonder why she and Eric are inseparable. _

"I get funnier when I'm drunk." Sookie shrugged. "Oh, I remember why I came over here."

"And that was?" Eric laughed.

"I need people to do shots with me. Pretty pretty pretty please, with sugar on top?" Sookie batted her eyelashes.

"I'm down." Alcide smiled. He hand't been able to drink, actually getting drunk in a while so he was in for anything.

"Alright." Eric smiled. He led them to the kitchen and lined up six shots. "Two each." Eric winked at Sookie.

Alcide choked back a laugh at his friends expense. "Let's do this." Alcide smiled, as Eric handed him a shot.

"To Sookie." Eric raised up his shot glass. Alcide, Eric, and Sookie tilted their heads back drinking down their first shot; Jack Daniels.

"Woo!" Sookie shuddered.

"That's a real man's drink honey." Eric told her. "Now our for our last shot, we honor all the guys who will try to get in your pants tonight, but sadly they will fail."

"Here, here!" Sookie tilted her head back drinking down the cherry flavored vodka like a champ.

Alcide banged his shot glass on the counter. "That one burned like a bitch." Sookie nodded in agreement. "I need a beer." Alcide went to the porch to go find one, leaving Eric and Sookie alone in the kitchen.

Eric moved in front of Sookie. he moved a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "You look good birthday girl, good enough to eat." He whispered in her ear. Eric's hand cupped her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Eric lifted her on the countertop. His hands gripped her thighs. Sookie's tongue slipped in his mouth. Eric pulled Sookie closer to him. Eric broke the kiss when he needed to breathe. He moved his lips to Sookie's neck. He alternated between biting and sucking. he kissed the spot behind her ear which made he squirm earlier in the day.

"Eric." Sookie quietly moaned.

Hearing his name from her lips only spurred Eric on. He moved his hands up Sookie's side. He touched every part of her that wasn't covered by fabric, which was most of her body. Sookie pulled Eric's lips back to hers. Her hands covered his cheeks, pulling him close to her as physically possible. Their tongues battled for dominance.

"There you two are!" Pam yelled in to the kitchen.

Eric pulled back from sookie with a hard look on his face. "What do you want Pamela?"

"I'm looking for the birthday girl." Pam smiled.

"I'm busy. Come back later." Sookie flipped her friend the bird. It was very unlady like. _If Gran was here she'd really lecture me for that decision. _

"Too bad girl. You are the popular one tonight. Hess and I want to introduce you to a friend of ours. He's only gonna be here for a little while before he goes to work."

"What is he a stripper?" Sookie asked sarcastically.

"His boyfriend is. He's the head cook at the strip club."

"Can you please come back in five minutes?" Sookie practically begged her friend.

"No, come with me. You and eric can have a sleep over later." Pam barked.

"I'm holding you to that Pamela." Eric said back. HE kissed Sookie one more time before helping her down from the counter.

"So who am I meeting?" Sookie asked. She grabbed a handful of chips on her way to meeting Pam's new friend.

"Lafayette Reynolds." Pam stopped in front of a very tall, well Sookie couldn't call him a man, diva. "This is Sookie, my friend from school that I've been telling you about for the last year." Pam smiled. "Sookie this is Lafayette. Diva extraordinary."

"Girl it is finally nice to meet you. The way Pam describes you I was expecting to meet a nun with a strippers body." He laughed. He swooped down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Sookie smiled. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Pam told me that you spent the night with her glorious friend last night. Tell me that he is as good in the sack as he looks."

Sookie laughed. "I only spent the night with him. Nothing happened below the belt."

"Girl please don't lie to me."

"I swear I'm not." Sookie gave her drunken promise. "Nothing happened below the belt."

Eric took this moment to bring Sookie her drink she left in the kitchen, "Lafayette how are you doing? How's Jesus?" Sookie looked at Eric with a question in her eyes, but he just handed her the cup.

"Jesus is great. He's working the pole tonight. One of us has to make money while the other is out partying." He laughed.

Sookie smiled at Lafayette. _I like him. He's just a flamboyant version of Pam, direct and to the point but with a flare the Pam will never have. Seeing the two of them together at a club has to be an interesting sight, _Sookie thought to herself with a large smile.

"Well it was nice meeting you girl, but I gotta get to work. Eric it was great seeing your fine ass." Lafayette smiled.

"Nice meeting you too." Sookie laughed.

Eric smiled at Lafayette as he passed. "You know we should probably eat something before you throw up."

"Just more margaritas please." Sookie batted her eyelashes.

"How about we mea you a taco, and you eat that with a margarita?" He used his best smile on her.

"Gonna have a taco with me?"

"Why not." Eric led drunk Sookie back to the kitchen.

"How come there's no good music playing?" Sookie asked loudly.

"Because Pam wouldn't know good music if it bit her tight ass." Sookie immediately burst in to a fit of giggles. "Get my phone from my pocket and find Danza Kuduro."

"How do you know spanish music?" Sookie asked as she looked for the song.

"The fifth fast and the furious movie." Eric laughed. He put a plate in front of Sookie. "Try and eat this as I put the music on." Eric left Sookie in the kitchen as he plugged his phone in to the speakers. When the music came on everyone began to dance. Eric saw Alcide even do a two step. When he entered the kitchen he saw Sookie and Jessica dancing. Sookie long forgotten about her taco. He watched them for a few seconds, until he was spotted by Jessica.

"Take over for me Eric. I think I wanna dance with Hoyt." She smiled.

Sookie began moving her body against Eric's. His hands landed on her hips. _Damn she feels good, _he thought. _Nice song choice Northman. _Sookie's arms reached behind her and wrapped around Eric's neck. Eric leaned down. "Damn Sookie, I hope these moves match your bedroom skills."

"Mmm." Sookie groaned at the thought of them in the bedroom. "I guess you're gonna have to find out later when i have some birthday sex. If I remember correctly you did say you'd be willing to have some with me."

This time Eric moaned. "I do believe I said that." Eric briefly pulled Sookie closer to him before he moved away.

"Why'd you move away? Too hot and bothered?" Sookie laughed. She began filling up two shot glasses. Her plan was to get Eric just as drunk as she was, if it was possible. "Here." She handed him the shot of tequila.

"What are we drinking to?"

"To the guy who gets in my pants, may he remember to make me breakfast in the morning like promised." Sookie laughed.

"I believe that was only on work days." Eric smiled. "How about this: may we both remember this night as the first time i rocked your world."

Sookie laughed, but clinked her shot glass against Eric's She took her shot like a champ, at least in her mind she did.

"Okay Sookie, I think it's time we take it easy with the shots." Eric took the bottle from her hands.

"Okay!" Sookie laughed. She took the bottle from Eric and began making a margarita.

"You're gonna keep drinking aren't you?" He laughed.

"Yep." Sookie popped the p. "Unless you can think of anything else." Sookie took her drink and went out to the living room.

* * *

**Well I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter. More will hopefully be on the way soon.**

**So I decided that from now on all the chapter names are gonna be after songs. This one is based on the new one republic song "feel again". I mainly used this title, because Sookie has really connected to Eric. She's practically ignored everyone at her party to spend time with him. She is feeling something for this guy, who she just met, and she's getting over her ex, feeling something for a new guy.**

**Also, here is the song from the party:****Danza Kuduro by Don Omar. It is from fast and the furious. **

**This is a song from one of my drunken nights at school. Everyone stopped what they were doing, which was playing beer pong, and started dancing. I thought it was only appropriate for this party. I will put up a link on my profile. **

**Please review. I really enjoy reading all of your reviews, and I promise to respond to them all. Thanks!**


End file.
